Ultra Force
"We're Earth's only hope. Besides we're not just us any more we're the, the Ultra Force." — Scott Masterson, Ultraman: The Adventure Begins The Ultra Force, known to the Japanese as Ultraman USA (ウルトラマンUSA) are a trio of Ultra Warriors from the Land of Light, Planet Ultra, they were sent to Earth to fight against the four monsters from the planet Zorkin. They currently reside in Nebula M78 with the other Ultras. They are the only Ultras created by an american company. History The three Ultras are close friends from the planet of Ultras, when the planet Zorkin exploded the people of the Land of Light deduced that several fragments where heading towards Earth at an unnatural speed. Expecting the worst, the Space Garrison sent a trio of Ultras to protect the Earth from possible invasions. Upon arriving in Earth's atmosphere, the three Ultra's in the form of balls of light, crashed into three exhibition pilots, merging with them to save their lives. The three pilots took up the call they were given and with the help of their fighters, mothership and base, located in Mount Rushmore , battled the Zorkin threat. Each learned to call upon the Ultra within in them when their lives were in imminent danger, being able to transform at will afterwards. Even when the last beast was destroyed after a hard battle in New York, the three were given permission by their superior to stay on Earth and guard from any other fiends from the stars. Ultraman Chuck "We'll save it or die trying. It's why we were given a second chance." —Chuck Gavin, Ultraman: The Adventure Begins *Height: 79m *Weight:68000t *Age: 14,000 years *Home World: Land of Light in the Nebula M78 *Flight Speed: 22 Ultraman Chuck (ウルトラマンチャック, Urutoraman Chakku) is the oldest and leading member of the Ultra Force, this Ultra warrior combined with stunt pilot Chuck Gavin after his arrival caused a trio of pilots to crash. While he didn’t get a chance to fight against neither Green Shocks nor Garuballade, Ultraman Chuck would come to aid Zoon while it was being attacked by the National Guard. Picking the monster up and trapping it inside an energy, he allowed Scott to use his push beam to send the monster on a course to a suitable planet where Zoon could live out the rest of his days in peace. However, this act was looked on as treason by the guard and the heroes were attacked by long range missiles. With the Ultra Force believed to be dead, it seemed as if nobody would arrive to help the battle against King Myron in New York. However, the three heroes did arrive !After the creature brought down the aircraft, the three Ultras confronted it! Despite their power, they were overpowered by the beast and defeated! With their energy draining fast, King Myra continued to rip New York City apart. The Ultra Force mother ship, however, would soon recharge the guardians with power. With new found strength and a new plan, the three managed to drive the creature back. It tried to retreat, but was stopped by Ultrawoman Beth’s Ultra Spout and then captured by Chuck’s energy bubble! It lashed out with its tentacles, but the three only used them as ropes to drag the raging creature along for the ride. Within minutes they arrived at their destination: the sun. The trio dumped the beast in the fiery source of life, eliminating it. More creatures, however, could pop up at any given time, and the three heroes were granted their wish to remain on Earth. Ultrawoman Beth "Oh well, boy will be boys, right Chuck?" —Beth O'Brien, Ultraman: The Adventure Begins *Height: 76m *Weight: 54000t *Age: 10,000 *Home World: Land of Light in the Nebula M78 *Flight Speed: 23 Ultrawoman Beth (ウルトラウーマンベス, Urutoraūman Besu) is the female member of the alien trio of Ultras, she merged her life-force with Beth O'Brien after accidentally forcing the human to crash land during a jet stunt show. After realizing what they are, the trio agreed to become the Ultra Force of Earth and sworn to protect Earth from the arriving Zorkin monsters. The first Ultra to appear in true form, she appeared to fight Green Shocks after the plant pulled her jet into its bubbling acidic-like fluid. Quickly lashing out with tentacles, Beth was forced to contend with the many limbs that could regenerate. When Chuck had the idea of using salt water to vanquish it, Beth managed to carry the beast out to sea. Before it fully died, it managed to wrap a piece of itself around a rock on the shoreline.Once the original creature vanished beneath the waves, its spawn rose on the shore! Before it could escape, Beth rose from the water and unleashed her Ultra Spout! As the second Green Shocks crawled away, it began to melt once the water touched it. With the first Zorkin beast vanquished, Ultrawoman Beth would return in the final fight against King Myra. Like Chuck and Scott, however, she would be overpowered by the creature’s brute force and violence. Being given her first defeat, the three lay near death until the mother ship arrived to recharge them. It also aided in the battle and managed to wound the fiend. Once it teleported to the statue of liberty, the three followed it. It again tried to escape, but Beth again used the power of the Ultra Spout, making it stop. This allowed Chuck to encase the creature in an energy bubble. It quickly lashed out with its tentacles, but the three only used them as ropes to drag the monster along for the ride.Within minutes they arrived at the sun. The trio dumped the beast in the sun, destroying it. More creatures, however, could rise up at any given time, and the three heroes were granted their wish to remain on Earth. Ultraman Scott "Terrific, tell him the Ultra Force says 'Hi'." —Scott Masterson, Ultraman: The Adventure Begins Profile *Height: 82 m *Weight: 64000 tons *Age: 12 000 years *Home World: Land of Light in the Nebula M78 *Flight Speed: 24 History is the youngest of a group of three Ultras that came to Earth chasing after the Sorkin monsters that landed, Scott, like the rest, combined his body with that of a jet pilot that crashed thanks to the Ultras arriving. After being told just exactly what they are and joining the Ultra Force, Ultraman Scott entered his first battle against the rampaging Garuballade in San Francisco. As the monster ripped everything around it to pieces, Scott managed to lift it up and throw it onto a small island off the coast. The sheer force of the blow caused the majority of its body to shatter, revealing the Eem form that was hidden within! The creature unleashed an electrical attack on the giant, holding him back until the Ultra Force mother ship entered the battle and took the rest of the assault, freeing Scott. Able to fight back again, Scott cut the creature to pieces with his cutter disks before completely vaporizing what remained with his mighty Granium Ray. While Ultraman Scott would help the confused monster Zoon find a new world to live on, he wouldn’t see real action again until King Myra began its wicked attack on New York City! Utterly destroying everything in its way, King Myra proved to be the strongest space beast yet! Able to contend with all three Ultras at once, it used its enhanced strength and teleportation to overpower its enemies. However, while the three were down for a bit, they were revived by the mother ship. With a new game plan, they managed to avoid the tentacles long enough for one to be blown off by the mother ship. Ultraman Chuck then created an energy bubble around the behemoth, allowing the trio to carry out of orbit. It lashed out with tentacles again, but the heroes simply grabbed them and used them as ropes as they dragged the vile fiend to the sun and threw it in, finally ending King Myra’s wrath. While the strongest Sorkin monster was vanquished, many were still remaining. Scott, and the other two Ultras, remained on Earth, waiting for their next call of duty. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie The Ultra Force appear for the first time in live action on Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. They appear with Ultraman Powered, Ultraman Great, Ultraman Max, Ultraman Xenon, and the people of the land of light to face, but fail, up against Ultraman Belial. They are also seen in the ending hearing the Ultraman King's speech. Powers/Abilities Shared powers: *Granium Light Ray: The classic cross style energy beam shared by the Ultras. *Flight: Like all Ultras the Ultra force members can fly. *Travel Spheres: The Ultra force crossed the void of space and came to earth in Travel Spheres that take the form of balls of light. Abilities exhibited only by Ultraman Scott *Ultra Slicer like the typical ultra slash but Scott simply forms it and throws it without any special movements. *Ultra Energy Ball can create a sphere of energy to throw at his enemy. Chuck: Abilities exhibited only by Ultraman Chuck *Bubble Beam: Energy beam that creates a bubble around a monster to transport them through space. *Ultra-Synchronous Beam: Chuck fires his Granium beam while his in between the other two, his beam combines with theirs to become several times more powerful than if they were fired alone. Abilities exhibited only by Ultrawoman Beth *Ultra Spout: Gathers energy in a way similar to Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray, with electricity coming down towards her, and fires a beam similar to Taro's Storium Ray stance but with her left hand pointed forward. It can kill a normal monster in one hit. : Gallery Ultr Zr Fght Chck.png|Ultraman Chuck on the official Ultraman Retsuden website Ultr Zr Fght Sctt.png|Ultraman Scott on the official Ultraman Retsuden website Ultr Zr Fght Bth.png|Ultrawoman Beth on the official Ultraman Retsuden website Techniques Ultra Spout.jpg|Ultra Spout charging Ultra Slicer.jpg|Ultra Slicer Ultra Bubble.jpg|The Team using the Bubble Beam Ultra Ball.jpg|Ultra Energy Ball Trivia *The Ultra Force all lack standard color timers, instead they have forehead color timers, they are not beam lamps because the make a noise when the team are low on energy. *Despite not being 40,000 years old, Chuck has facial hair. *All three Ultras were designed by Keita Amemiya, creator of the series Garo, who combined elements of previous Show era Ultras. Ultraman Chuck is based on a combination of Zoffy and Ultraman King, Beth is based on Mother of Ultra and Ultraman Taro, while Scott is primarily based on the original Ultraman and Ultraseven. *Ultrawoman Beth is the third Ultrawoman to see Earth Category:Ultras Category:Aliens Category:Teams Category:Allies Category:Live action appearances Category:Anime Category:Heroes